guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Epilogue
Description The Epilogue is an explorable area in Guild Wars Eye of the North. It is a special instance of the Battledepths. Getting There Can only be accessed by completing the A Time for Heroes quest, which means defeating The Great Destroyer. If you want to re-enter after leaving, you have to complete the quest again. * There are no entrances to the Epilogue Exits *To exit the area, speak to Droknar, he 'teleports' you to the Eye of the North. Starting Area This is the area where the party starts out in. Features * Droknar (get Droknar's Key from him if it is your character's first time) * Kilroy Stonekin, High Priest Alkar, Orozar Highstone, and Budger Blackpowder are gathered to the left of Droknar and the chests. * Ogden Stonehealer (who joins the group after the Main Dialog), a Dwarven Soldier, a Transformed Mender, and a Transformed Scout are gathered to the right of Droknar and the chests. * Chests for all professions flank Droknar: They will give you a unique item of the respective profession in exchange for a Droknar's Key. Chests * Assassin's Chest * Dervish's Chest * Elementalist's Chest * Mesmer's Chest * Monk's Chest * Necromancer's Chest * Paragon's Chest * Ranger's Chest * Ritualist's Chest * Warrior's Chest Gathering Area This area contains several individual groups gathered to celebrate the victory over The Great Destroyer. A single Ooze named "Blobby" appears southeast of the Charr group. Heroes Several Heroes gather at the foot of the second set of stairs to discuss the victory. After the dialog is over they return to their individual groups. *Gwen *Pyre Fierceshot *Jora *Vekk Ogden Stonehealer stands at the top of the second set of stairs nearby this group and moves to his group of Dwarves after the main dialog. He is not involved in the dialog at all though. Ebon Vanguard The first group - located to the left of the second set of stairs *Gwen - walks over to the group after her dialog with Pyre Fierceshot, Jora, and Vekk. *Captain Langmar *Artificer Mullenix *Vanguard Helmet *Supplymaster Micah - As a Norn he doesn't belong with this group, but this is the group that he is located near. The second group - located a short distance to the East of the first group. *Two Vanguard Warriors *Vanguard Monk To the northeast of the first group you can find Anton by himself. Henchmen The largest of the two groups is located near the middle of the chamber. *Mhenlo *Aidan *Lina *Herta *Cynn *Devona *Eve The second group is located just north of the larger group. *Talon Silverwing *Zho *Lo Sha Asura Their group can be found located near the door to the northeast of the center of the chamber. Blimm seems separated from Oola's group due to their mutal distaste for one another. *Vekk - walks over to the group after his dialog with Pyre Fierceshot, Jora, and Gwen. *Oola *Mamp *Doff *Lork *Asura Elder *Asura Trooper *Blimm *Worker Golem *Asura Commoner Norn Their large group is located in the South Corner of the main portion of the chamber. *Jora - walks over to the group after her dialog with Pyre Fierceshot, Vekk, and Gwen. *Gunnar Poundfist *Olfun Longeye *Olrun Olafdottir *Hogni Truthseeker *Sif Shadowhunter *Egil Fireteller *Olaf Olafson *Magni the Bison In addition to the large group several other NPCs Are located in the general area: *Xandra *Kahmu *Weaponsmith - Though his name would suggest he crafts weapons, he says he has changed to crafting armor. *Norn Guard *Norn Guard Captain *Bear Spirit Charr Their group is located at the far end of the chamber from where Droknar stands. *Pyre Fierceshot - walks over to the group after his dialog with Vekk, Jora, and Gwen. *Roan Fierceheart *Gron Fierceclaw *Cowl Fiercetongue *Bonwor Fierceblade *Seer Fiercereign *Siege Devourer Shining Blade Their small group is located in the East Corner of the main chamber. *Livia *Hayda *Bartholos Main Dialog This dialog displays when you approach Gwen, Pyre Fierceshot, Jora, and Vekk. After the dialog is over they return to their individual groups. :Gwen: "These bad guys should know by now. You can't stop a real hero." :Pyre Fierceshot: "When you set your mind on victory, the world has no chance but to hear you roar. That is the difference between a hero...and a corpse." :Gwen: "The Charr is right...this time. I suspect the world has not heard the last of you!" :Jora: "A human agreeing with a Charr? Without insults? Strike me senseless!" :Vekk: "I am amazed they even talk to each other. There may be hope yet." Group Dialog Ebon Vanguard :Captain Langmar: "Hearing 's heroic tale gives me real hope for Ascalon." :Artificer Mullenix: "No matter what the Charr boast, we will reclaim Ascalon one day." :Captain Langmar: "I wouldn't let myself believe it before, but has shown me that there are still heroes in the world, even after the horrors of the Searing. It may take time, but I have hope. Thank you, ." Asura :Doff: "It's genius! All we have to do is adjust the difibricator and cause an overload in the rear activity gate drive!" :Lork: "What will that do?" :Doff: "Oh, probably nothing. But possibly everything! We could rule the world! Or it could blow us all to smithereens." :Mamp: "I could get a krewe together for that in three, maybe four hours." :Lork: "Look, just finished saving all of us. Can't we wait to endanger the world again until after supper at least?" :Doff: "*sigh* Fine." Norn :Gunnar Poundfist: "Bear has blessed ! I've rarely seen anyone... even a Norn... with such courage." :Olaf Olafson: "I taught and companions everything they know. From how to hold a sword to what spells to use in combat. It's all because of me." :Egil Fireteller: "Stuff it between the horns, Olaf! My stories are amazing, but nothing compared to those of !" :Olaf Olafson: "Alright, alright. Hail to ! The only human as brave as a Norn, and the only hunter as good as me!" Henchmen :Devona: "We have cheated Grenth's grip once more and lived. And yet I wonder.... Perhaps it is time we hung up our blades; let someone else fight the monsters." :Mhenlo: "I know how you feel, Devona. But, so long as there is evil in the world, we cannot give up." :Cynn: "Baldie is right. As long as there are bad guys to set on fire, we have to carry the torch and, you know, burn them to cinders. Right?" :Mhenlo: "Er... yes. That's what I was trying to say." :Devona: "I guess so. And after 's great victory, how can we do less? For Ascalon, and for glory!" :Eve: "Unless we all die trying.... But that's never stopped us before." Notes *When you go down the stairs, the fireworks and credits will start. *This area is the equivalent of Droknar's Forge (explorable) in Prophecies, the Divine Path in Factions, and the Throne of Secrets in Nightfall. *Unlike Nightfall, the heroes that you have not yet acquired in Eye of the North do not offer you a quest to acquire them. Instead, the on-click dialog box suggests there is more to be done.